


Cupcake Fangs

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, F/F, Human!Carmilla, Vamp!Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a Friday night party with her roommate, Betty, Carmilla finds herself in increasingly weird positions that she never thought she would encounter at Silas University when Betty vanishes with very little trace to follow. To make things even weirder for Carmilla, her old roommate is replaced by the actual cookie monster with an addiction to flirting and giving her the Seduction Eyes™~An AU in which  Laura is the vampire and Carmilla is the one with the missing roommate that I got the inspiration for from this post http://atq-mama-raccoon.tumblr.com/post/152346394154/pandraws-vamplaura-and-humancarmilla-ifThis is the first time I've written a whole fic that's going to be told in first person with shifting POV's so? That's new and I'm not the best at doing it.Anyway, Enjoy!





	1. Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which a few things are similar except for the fact that Laura is the vampire and Carmilla is the one with the missing roommate that I got the inspiration for from this post http://atq-mama-raccoon.tumblr.com/post/152346394154/pandraws-vamplaura-and-humancarmilla-if  
> This is the first time I've written a whole fic that's going to be told in first person with shifting POV's so? That's new and I'm not the best at doing it.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!

“Karnstein, what are you doing? It’s a friday night, and you’re stuck up in here reading a giant philosophical textbook! I just got a C on this test, we should be, like, celebrating or something! Come on, Carmilla!” My roommate, Betty, urges, pushing my book to the side. She stands me up, looks me up and down and shakes her head in disapproval.

“You know I don’t like parties. Nowadays it’s just a bunch of drunk frat boys trying to get it on with some poor girl who doesn’t know her limits.” I grumbled, reaching down for my book again. It wasn’t even a text book, much less philosophical; it was a big volume of H.P Lovecraft.

“Uh-huh, I’m sure your three hundred year old book agrees.” Betty jokes, pushing it back down onto the bed, “Come on, it’ll be fun! Who knows, maybe you’ll meet a pretty girl who doesn’t know her limits and save her from the frat boys. It is pretty girls, isn’t it?”

“Yes it’s girls, but i’m not really into picking up people at some party.. It’s not right. But alright, fine. I’ll go, just never take me to another one ever again, okay?” I cross my arms and look down at myself; sweatpants and a black tank top, not exactly a party ready outfit.

Betty basically squealed in excitement, pushing me towards the wardrobe, “Alright, let's get you changed up! Can’t have you going to a party in something like that, this is part of our college adventure!”

“Right, right.. College adventure at Silas Uni, a dream come true.” I mumble sarcastically as Betty starts grabbing various items of clothing and putting them against me, seeing if they would look any good, I guess.

**Party ready-ing and going montage**

“Betty, turn off the lights..” I mumble into my yellow pillow, laying flat on my face. _Find a pretty girl and save her from the frat boys. You have game Carm, you can bring a girl back here._ Yeah, okay Betty, whatever you say, I think to myself. When Betty doesn’t respond, I let out another groan and throw my pillow over: no response.

Annoyed, I roll out of bed and walk over to Betty’s before pulling off her covers to reveal, well.. “Betty? Uhm…” I mumble, looking around. On the floor I notice a note-card sitting in a pile of strange goop and I immediately find my way back to my bed. Fumbling around for my phone and putting on my reading glasses, I find Perry’s number and take a deep breath. _It’s just a phone-call to raggedy Ann, it would be fine_ I assure myself and reluctantly dial.

On the other line, Perry picks up pretty quickly. _Carmilla, you never call me! Hi! Is something wrong in your dorm or is it girl problems or? You never talk to me, fill me in!_ Perry says cheerfully.

“Uhm, well.. See, Betty is missing and uhm.. There was this notecard on the floor of our dorm but uh, it was sitting in this stuff that looked like it was about to grow mushrooms? Do you think you could bring the biomajor over and help out? With the goop.. I’m sure Betty just slept over with some sweaty gym shark.” I stutter nervously, staring down at the weird goop and note that lied in it. To be honest, I just didn’t want to touch whatever _that_ was.

 _Oh dear, that doesn’t sound right. Yes, we’ll be right over to help you out with this. It’s probably just some kind of fungus or mold._ Perry says over the line and I can hear Frankenstein already excited about whatever was growing on my floor. I didn’t want the ginger twins in here for long, and as soon as this was done and over with, I’d kick them back out and get back to reading.

In less than a few minutes the ginger twins swung open the door to my dorm and walked in. Perry had on some sort of rubber cleaning gloves and was carrying a bucket of supplies; brushes, bleach and other stuff that I couldn’t name for the life of me. Laf had tweezers, goggles and several vials in their hands and went right to scooping some of that goop into the tubes.

“Dear while you do, uh, whatever it is that you’re doing, could you hand me that notecard? Thank you.” Perry says politely, setting down her bucket and taking the notecard from Laf, who seemed a little to interested in those mushrooms. She read the card carefully before nodding to herself and letting out a little huff, “Well, I guess we’ll have to find you a new roommate, Carmilla. It looks like Betty transferred. You two were at the party last night, right? She probably drank too much and made the decision to leave. Probably lost her scholarship or got an invitation elsewhere.”

“Y-you’re kidding, right?” I ask, and Perry hands me the notecard. After scanning it, I look back up at her and shake my head, “There’s no way this is real. Alcohol can do a lot but.. There’s no way she would just up and leave, especially with this _official notecard_. It just.. It’s multiple choice!”

“We’ll talk to the admissions office later, okay? If not, I’ll find you a replacement that won’t be too much of a bother for you.” Perry gives a gentle smile and I nod. I don’t really want a replacement roommate; even if I didn’t like Betty all that much, I still knew her, I didn’t have to worry too much about anything. Put someone new in here and it’ll be anxiety 24/7.

And on that note, Perry and Laf finished up with the goop and made their way out, shutting the door as they left. I took in a deep breath and laid back on my bed, realizing how much of a terrible idea going to that stupid party was, the food wasn’t even any good. Next thing I knew, though, someone else was barging through my door.

“Betty?!” I exclaim, sitting up and turning towards the door in a split second to face someone that was definitely not Betty. The girl I saw was shorter than me by maybe two inches and had long honey-brown hair. Her t-shirt had black sleeves and a gray torso that was transparent, revealing a set of abs that proved that whoever this girl was, she 100% worked out.

“Betty? My name is Laura, kitten. I’m your new roommate.” The girl spoke lyrically, dropping her bag on Betty’s bed and swinging open the fridge to take out a can of grape soda.

“New roommate? I have a roommate.” I reply, taken aback as the girl tosses Betty’s things from the bed and plops down as if she owned the place. She was already sorting through the junk she tossed on the floor as if she was deciding what she didn’t and didn’t want.

“Aren’t you ever the observant one, kitten?” The girl smiles and sets down the drink behind her before holding up one of Betty’s shirts; a pink crop top that, ironically, had Betty spelled out on it in glitter. “Do you think I would look good in this?”

“N-no, because it isn’t yours!” I stutter, snatching the shirt out of the girl’s hands and pulling away all of Betty’s stuff to my side of the room. “I already have a roommate and if you couldn’t tell, her name is Betty. So please go away.”

“Fine, cutie patootie. If you can show me Betty, I’ll show myself the door- oh, are those cupcakes on your table?” Laura smiles, rising up from the bed and taking my box, my ENTIRE box of snack cakes back to the bed with her grape soda.

“Wha- those are.. You know what? You’re gonna be out of here so fast you’re going to wish you wore a real shirt!” I snap, turning in my bed and throwing the covers over myself to hide from my problems, as usual. _Incredibly adult handling of this situation, Karnstein_ I think to myself and sigh.


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is deeply annoyed, and meets a new person to help find her old roommate, and Laura experiences a bit of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm garbo fml

**~~~Laura’s POV~~~**

Living with Carmilla was frustrating, to say the least. It isn’t just because she was a bit of a mess and clogged the shower drain, but she was so shut off and closed. I had been flirting and hitting on her every possible chance I could get and I’m not sure she’s realized that’s what’s happening; she might think that I’m teasing her or something.

With a sigh and picking at my teeth, I stroll lazily back into my dorm room and waltz to the fridge, paying no mind to Carmilla, who was sitting at her desk. When I looked into the fridge, I noticed that my coconut milk container was missing and out of the corner of my eye I saw it on Carmilla’s desk.

“Blood in the milk container? I should be the one trying to prank you, not the other way around.” Carmilla grumbled, shutting the lid on the container and tossing it at me. I catch it out of the air and place it back into the fridge without a second thought.

“Really? And what did I do to deserve something like that?” I ask, slowly making my way over to Carmilla and swinging her chair to face me. With my hand on the back of the seat, I lean forward and smile, trying to give her a view she couldn’t ignore.

“You take my food and.. And you bring all these damn fuck buddies back to the dorm and take them to MY bed, I don’t appreciate you fucking all these girls in my bed, be a slut in your own bed.” Carmilla stutters in reply, forcing eye contact that I know she didn’t want to keep.

“Are you jealous, little kitten? If you wanted them gone, you only needed to ask.. But a girl like me has her needs and if you don’t want them here..” I lean in closer and whisper into her ear, lifting my leg up and placing my knee between her thighs.

“Holy shit, you’re so full of yourself. I’m not jealous, I don’t want to fuck you. Just keep it in your pants and out of my bed.” Carmilla blushes and pushes me away, letting me fall back onto my bed. Was she really going to play hard to get? Most girls were usually on their knees by now and it was kind of annoying. I could get anyone except, apparently, the one girl that I actually wanted.

“Oh Carm, why do you wound me so? I would much rather be full of something other than myself.” I reply dramatically, laying back in bed and placing my arm across my forehead. “Is my ego and experience too daunting for you, kitten? I can be gentle.”

“Do me a favor and shut your mouth, I’m far from in the mood to deal with your shit right now. And why don’t you be on your best behavior, I’m supposed to have someone come over and help me find my actual roommate.” Carmilla growled, and as if in cue the door swung open and the human version of clifford walked through the doors.

“Uhm, I’m looking for Carmilla Karnstein? LaFontaine told me that she needed to talk to me about the missing persons cases. I talked to the other two girls earlier and we were supposed to meet?” Clifford asks, looking around between the two of us and I point to Carmilla, leaning back in my bed and opening another box of snack cakes.

“Oh, Karnstein, that’s me.” Carmilla stuttered quickly, turning around in her chair and looking up at the big red beanpole, “You can have a seat on my bed or some shit.”

After that, I kind of zoned out on everything except for the fact that Carmilla was entirely oblivious to the fact that Danny was obviously flirting. Who did she think she was, coming on to my Carmilla like that? She seriously interfering with my task and what I was supposed to do. The next thing I know, I can hear the soft sound of violin. I look up to notice that while Danny was drawn some sort of flowchart on a board, Carmilla was playing the violin and walking back and forth.

“What’s with the violin, Karnstein? Having trouble thinking?” Clifford asks, stepping back from the board and pulling up her shorts. How could anyone have legs so freakishly long?

“Yeah, playing helps me think. So.. The party gear was all different for each one, right? There has to be some kind of connection between every party and that is.. The.. The alchemy club? All the gear was courtesy of the alchemy club.” Carmilla finished her thought with one last chord and brought down her violin, “But those little freaks couldn’t carry off a twizzler, much less a girl.”

“Wow, aren’t you a genius, Karnstein? Maybe they know something about it, though. I wouldn’t be surprised if they had something to do with it.” Beanpole says with a nod, and places her hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, “You know with the way you were in class, I never thought that we’d work well together but.. You’re pretty great. I’ll go see what those alchemy nerds know and hey, maybe you can start posting some stuff to your blog and ask for help?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks, Danny, you’re not half bad yourself.” Carmilla nodded, sitting down at her desk, rolling her eyes and opening up her blog as Danny left, leaving me and Carmilla alone in the dorm room.

“Ugh, that was disgusting to witness. I think I might have to go bleach my eyes out or something.” I grumble, chugging the rest of my grape soda and tossing the empty box of Carmilla’s snack cakes onto the floor.

“What are you even talking about?” Carmilla retorts, finishing up her post and going back to her bed, picking up her violin. “Whatever, while you’re out bleaching eyeballs, why don’t you go buy me more food?”

“What’s disgusting is Clifford the big red beanpole’s inability to flirt and your inability to realize that people are flirting with you.” I reply, deciding to ignore her request for me to buy her more food. Well, maybe I should do that since my flirting obviously wasn’t going to work.

Carmilla scoffed and raised her eyebrow, “I’m perfectly aware that you were both trying to flirt with me, but Clifford isn’t my type. And you? You don’t mean anything you say; you’re even more insincere than I am.”

 

I feign a gasp, as if her words stung; and if I were to be entirely honest, it was just a little hurtful. Of course, I understood where she was coming from.. “How hurtful, Carm! I mean every word I say about you!”

 

“Wait, why are you still here? I stopped caring after I told you to go buy me more food and.. You haven’t done that yet.” Carmilla rolls her eyes and snarked, lifting an eyebrow at me. I sighed and throw up my arms, swiveling on my heel towards the door.

 

“Alright, Alright. I guess that it IS customary in this day and age to buy a girl dinner first. Don’t worry, you’ll be falling for me sooner or later.” I smirk as I open the door and step out. I hear her calling to me about how it would be later rather than sooner, but I would get to her. I always get to them, and after I get to relish in completing my task.. Mother hauls them away.

I already had mixed feelings about giving this one to Mother, she felt different. Why can’t I keep this one for myself and just.. Give her somebody else?


	3. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla discovers some interesting and incriminating pictures and later, Laura brings Carmilla dinner.

~~~Carmilla POV~~~

“Hey Karnstein, I’m back from the alchemy club! God, those guys are such little freaks..” Danny bursts into the room and I inwardly roll my eyes, it’s like nobody at this god forsaken school knew how to knock on a door. I turn to see Danny making an awful impression of the alchemy nerds and raise a questioning eyebrow. “I got this flash drive, turns out they’ve been taking pictures of all the parties.”

“That’s not stalker-y at all.” I say, voice heavy with sarcasm, and I roll my chair and take the flash drive from Danny’s hand. “So how many of these pictures have they taken? It should only be a few, right?”

“Uhm.. A few, yes. A few thousand.” Danny answered sheepishly as the flash drive loaded up on my computer and I stared at the sheer amount of pictures these creeps had been taking at all of these parties. I sigh, setting the file pictures on a slide show and pick up my violin to play as the pictures go by, only ten seconds on each.

“You know, I was wondering.. How can you concentrate on anything if you’re thinking about playing, Karnstein?” Danny asks curiously, and I shrug, lowering my violin and pausing the slideshow.

“You tap your feet when you’re taking a test, right? I’ve seen you do it, and heard, it’s kinda loud.. Anyway, when you tap your feet like that, are you actively thinking about doing it? Does it interfere with you thinking about the test?” I ask, and Danny shakes her head no, “Exactly. When I do this, I’m not thinking about doing it. It’s just second nature to my muscles and I’m free to think about whatever it is I want.”

“Well aren’t you a bundle of talent, Carmilla? That’s really impressive and cool, you must have been playing for a long time to be so good.” Danny compliments with a smile, and I only shrug in response.

“Come on, we have a lot of pictures to sort through.” I say, raising up my violin and letting the music flow as the stream of pictures continue across my screen. Although only ten seconds on each, I was able to scan through everything going on with relative ease and in all honesty? There was nothing interesting in these pictures and it was starting to feel like a waste of time until I noticed one particular face amongst the crowd, one that almost made me drop my violin. With that note, I stopped playing and immediately paused the slideshow to see if what I had seen was really there. It was, and as the slideshow continued Laura continued to show up, and even worse; only at the parties where girls had gone missing.

“Danny, Danny get up.” I say bluntly, flicking Danny’s ear.

Danny shot her head up from the desk and looked around, “Sorry, sorry.. I think you might have ended up putting me to sleep,” she laughs, “So what did you find?

“Take a look at that, look familiar?” I ask pointing to a face on the screen and I can see the surprise in Danny’s face, “It’s Laura, and get this.. She only ever shows up at the parties that the missing girls were attending. I don’t know how, but I think she might be connected to this.”

“You don’t think she could be the one kidnapping the girls, do you?” Danny asks, leaning forward and taking a look at the group of pictures I was showing her.

“I mean, she could be drugging them but that’s the only way I see it working. She’s too much of an awful flirt to be able to lure them away.” I laugh, “But maybe, I don’t know. As annoying as she is, I’m not going to witch hunt her with this little evidence.”

“She can’t be that bad, after all, I’m pretty sure you think she’s cute.” Danny replies, rubbing the back of her neck as she speaks.

“Lawrence, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Even if she’s cute, she’s still incredibly annoying to live with.” I reply, lifting an eyebrow. “Anyway, I have some research to do and it’s getting late.. Which means the cucpake in question might show up, so I think it’s time to say goodnight.”

“Alright, goodnight Karnstein.” Danny says with a smile as she heads to the door, almost walking directly into Laura who stood on the other side with a bag of take-out in her hand.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, you great big beanpole.” Laura snapped and pushed Danny out of the way, somehow, despite being almost 2 feet shorter than her. Danny retorted something in reply but I wasn’t paying attention; i was looking at that bag of food she was carrying. She only drank that stupid protein slurry, so who the heck was that for?

“I brought you your food, Carmilla.. I didn’t know what you liked so I just kinda bought something generic, here.” Laura mumbles, handing me the bag before plopping down on my bed and cracking open a can of soda. Whatever was in the bag was just some kind of fast food from a place I didn’t recognize.

“What? No flirting, nothing of mine you want to take? Why Hollis, I think you’re losing your touch.” I tease taking some of the food out of the bag.

“Losing my touch? Me? Never, Carm. After all, I’ve already found my way into your bed and we all know where that leads.” Laura grins, wiggling her eyebrows and patting the bed space in front of her. “Come and sit down.”

“I suppose I stand corrected then, you’re just as an awful charmer as ever.” I roll my eyes and slide my chair over next to the bed where Laura sat, kicking my feet up onto her lap. “But I think I’ll sit right here, is there a problem?”

“Oh no, not a problem at all. As long as you don’t kick me out when you decide to go to sleep.” Laura winked, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheek.

“I won’t kick you out, you’re welcome to stay here. I just won’t sleep here tonight if you do. I’ll take your bed instead.” I shrug and only realize what I had said when I saw a grin fall onto Laura’s lips.

“So I guess all it did take was getting you Dinner to get you into my bed.”


	4. Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and Laura makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this literally right before I get out of classes because lol

~~~Carmilla~~~

“I’m kidding, you know? I don’t mean to come off like this, well, I do but I don’t. I did, at first, but now.. I did some thinking and I realized maybe this wasn’t the way to go, I mean, nowhere in the handbook does it say I absolutely have to be this way. Maybe I don’t want to? You know?” Laura sits up in bed and rubs her eyes, looking up at me. “Sorry..”

“Wow.. Cupcake.. I have no idea what just came out of your mouth, but I think it might have been an apology. Might have.” I laugh quietly, reaching over and papping the side of her face, “You’re forgiven, but since when did kids like you read handbooks?”

“Kid’s like me? You mean? Oh…” Laura looks down sheepishly, getting up from my bed and walking to her own. She pulls out a bag from underneath her bed and sets it down, unzipping it. Turning around, she presents a square, blue mug.

“You’re a closet nerd, oh my god.”

~~~LaFontaine~~~

“Hah!! There’s no way that’s what it actually is but hell, it is! Dunno what it was doing there, dunno why, dunno how but hot damn that’s what it is!” I exclaim to myself, punching the air in excitement before throwing the pictures in my flashdrive, taking my laptop and practically bolting out of the lab. Frosh wasn’t going to believe this.

Not bothering to knock, I threw open the door to Carmilla’s dorm and cleared her desk, wiping off the empty bags and containers to the floor. “Come here, look at this! Do you have any idea what this is?”

“It looks like a worm, LaF. Did you barge into my dorm to identify a worm?” Carmilla rolls her eyes and I can hear Laura groan and fall onto her bed.

“No no, it’s a close up, electron microscope close up, of that goop we found on your floor! It’s cerebrospinal fluid and there was a worm in it! Do you know what this means?” I explain with various hand gestures to really get across the importance of what I was trying to say.

“Enlighten me on this, please.” Carmilla lifts her eyebrow.

“It’s a parasite. There was a parasite in Betty’s brain, and this might mean there are parasites in the brains of everyone else being kidnapped, like uh.. Like pod people-ing! I think we should go to the Library.”

~~~ About an hour later ~~~

“We should not have gone to the library.”

“Mmm, you don’t say?”

“I’m not sure how you managed to get yourself in a whirling vortex of flaming index cards or why you used my bear spray to do it, but please don’t ever do that again. You scared me half to death, you’re human Carm.”

“I thought it was kinda funny.” Carmilla shrugs.

“You could have died, Holy Hufflepuff!! You.. You freaking.. You goof! I’m not leaving your side again.” Laura throws up her hands and whirls on heel before plopping down in her bed. “I can’t believe how you managed to do this.”

“That’s awfully romantic of you, cupcake.” Carmilla winks and spins in her chair, “Anyway, setting the cards on fire just seemed like the intelligent thing to do.”

“I think we all have very different definitions of intelligence.” I declare, “Perr will actually kill me if she finds out we did this, so.. No talking, okay? What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“Alright, I can get behind that. She seems a little.. Eccentric..” Carmila replies, wheeling over in her chair to Laura, “You know with the way you were talking, I might actually have been tricked into thinking you care about me.”

Laura starts bunching up her face and balling her fists and it could almost be described as hilarious, if I didn’t know she could bench-press the school building with one arm. “You know, maybe I do. In fact, I’m about to go do something incredibly stupid to prove that I do because that’s what cool people do!” She stated, turned on heel and marched out of the door.

“Well then.. Want to crash a faculty meeting while we’re on this train of stupid?” I ask casually, as if this is a thing people just happen to suggest and not at all a prospect that could end with being burnt at the stake or something, knowing the dean

“You know for some odd reason, that’s actually not on my list of priorities.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I tried to figure out how Carmilla and Laura would be different in this kind of AU. Carmilla obviously doesn't have the 300 years of life that changed her into a sarcastic, apathetic lady killer from being an innocent, young girl murdered at a party and Laura.. Has that 300 years of life? And I had to think about how that would change them both and so?? I dunno how well I did.  
> But I tried!  
> Tell me if you want to see more of this fic and PLEASE GOD GIVE ME TIPS ON HOW IT SHOULD BE DONE **_RIGHT_**


End file.
